


Pieces of a puzzle

by Ultimately_Vibing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Injury, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimately_Vibing/pseuds/Ultimately_Vibing
Summary: In a world where a key event in your soulmate’s day is written in a single word on your wrist, Jay’s oblivious. Cole’s not.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Pieces of a puzzle

It was a habit, checking his wrist every morning. Get up, brush teeth, look at the word that’ll define his soulmate’s day, and then do whatever fuckery Lloyd has planned for the day.  
Jay didn’t necessarily mean for it to become so routine; it started out just as accidental glances, and shrugging it off, but as time’s gone on, it’s almost... grounding. To know that somewhere out there, his soulmate is living, thriving, maybe even waiting to meet him.  
But other than first thing in the morning and last thing at night, he doesn’t really pay any attention. Not like any useful information about their identity is given away. So really, looking at the word is completely unnecessary, and Jay doesn’t like to do unnecessary things.

Cole, on the other hand, obsesses over his words everyday. Mainly because he’d gotten a massive fuck off clue that gave away his soulmate’s identity, and of course he wanted to know if Jay’s day would be safe and keep him happy! It must’ve been over a year since he’s worked it out, since the word ‘physiotherapy’ appeared on the same day as Jay’s first appointment since his... injury. Combined with the fact that ‘explosion’ had shown up when Jay had his Incident in the first place, along with a million other little bits and pieces that fit perfectly with Jay’s day, it was obvious that Cole was matched with his best friend. And since then, Cole keeps a close eye on his word to try and shield Jay from any trouble; after seeing the word ‘explosion’ again he’d gone out of his way to keep Jay from coming along to deal with a bomb threat, and his wrist had quickly shifted to ‘noodles’ instead. So it was changeable, and Cole liked it that way.

Jay didn’t like to dwell on The Incident. Honestly, who would? He gained nothing from thinking about it, about what might have happened if he’d been more careful. Sure, yes, maybe he wouldn’t have gone deaf in one ear, and his legs wouldn’t have been mangled for months, and his back wouldn’t hurt so much, but he couldn’t change anything. Besides, he’d saved a citizen’s life, that’s a good thing. If Jay hadn’t have thrown himself in front of the bomb, then they might have died. So really, it’s all okay.  
Other than the whole ‘can’t hear at all out of his right ear’ and ‘his back is permanently fucked up and stiff from one of the resuscitative surgeries’ there are no long term effects!  
Oh. Right. The disrupted sleep is probably an effect... and the new fear of large buildings... and crowds... and loud noises... and the moments where his heart beats too fast and causes him to shut down for a few seconds. Yes, other than those, no long term effects at all.  
It took him nearly two years to get back to fighting condition, and even then he’s never gonna be the same, but he can’t keep thinking about it. Gotta keep moving. Gotta keep going. Sure, sign language is still a little hard, but becoming all the more necessary as his left ear is only partially working, but at least that’s an achievable goal. Goals are important, it’s something to work towards, and something to make sure he stays sane.  
His soulmate, if they ever meet, deserves a stable partner.

Cole checked his wrist. ‘Cry’.  
Oh.  
His heart always pangs when there’s something like that. Jay’s trying to stay happy, that’s painfully obvious, but it’s no surprise that he has a lot of struggling days. He tries to hide it; often succeeding in the eyes of the others, but Cole knows. He always knows when Jay’s having a bad day. He does his best to offer help, but there’s only so much Cole can do without revealing the whole soulmate thing.  
Because the idea of that is terrifying, because Jay deserves better than him, and is sure to be disappointed.  
Still. He doesn’t want Jay to cry.  
So he does what any good soulmate would, and goes to find him.

Jay looks up from his tinkering at the sound of a throat clearing.  
Oh. Cole.  
He shifts over, allowing Cole to sit in the chair next to him.  
“You alright?”  
“Mhm.”  
At least, Jay has to assume that’s the question he’s answering. Cole’s voice is flickering in audibility.  
It’s getting worse everyday.  
Cole eyes him for a second before bringing his hands up from beneath the table.  
“Better?” He’s signing now.  
Jay nods.  
“I forgot you’ve been learning.” Jay signs back. Cole smiles slightly, before continuing.  
“Done your leg stretches today?”  
“Yes. I don’t need you to remind me.”  
“Right. Sorry. Congratulations though. I know it’s hard for you to keep doing them.”  
“Thank you.”  
They sit together doing nothing for a while. Cole points at the invention Jay’s been toying with.  
“What’s that?”  
“Back massager. It doesn’t work though.”  
Cole pauses, before moving his hands quickly. “I can give you a massage if you want? It’d help the pain, right?”  
Jay shrugs. “You don’t have to.”  
“I know. Think my hands are better than a machine though.”  
Cole stands, and Jay allows him to put his hands on his back.  
There’s a moment of hesitation, and Cole leans forward to speak right against Jay’s ear.  
“Uh, you want me to talk here while I work my magic? You can hear this, right?”  
“I can hear you. And, uh... yeah actually. If that’s okay.”  
“Of course it is.” Cole starts, hands kneading him gently, and he’s right, it is like magic. “This alright? Not too hard?”  
“No. It’s perfect... Thanks dude.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Least I can do.”  
Jay tenses up, and he turns his head to look at Cole.  
“You know I don’t blame you, right?”  
With the expression on Cole’s face, it’s evident that he doesn’t believe that at all.

Cole knows it’s his fault. That’s why, on top of everything, he’s so adamant about keeping Jay safe, has been since the moment he got out of intensive care.  
He’d been the one to make the call to send Jay to investigate the bomb’s location beneath the building. He’d been the one to lose concentration, and let the ground beneath the skyscraper close up, trapping Jay down there. He should’ve been paying better attention. He was the one who told Jay not to panic, and to focus trying to get the citizen and himself out, rather than defuse it. If he’d let Jay follow his gut, then he would’ve defused the bomb, and never would’ve been injured. It should’ve been him down there instead. It was his fault, he’d put his soulmate in danger, and he was the one that didn’t manage to get him out in time.  
So he doesn’t know why Jay isn’t blaming him.  
“You should.”  
“No. I was the one who triggered the detonator early. If I’d done what you said, if I’d have been more wary of the wires and shit down there, I wouldn’t have tripped and set it off.”  
“It should’ve been me... Jay, I - If I’d gone, you wouldn’t be like this. You wouldn’t be in pain, and tired, and -”  
“Cole. Don’t be ridiculous. I would rather this happen to me than you.”  
“Jay.” Cole stop his massage, placing an arm around the lightning ninja’s shoulder. “I - Okay. Just... please tell me what I can do to help.”  
But Jay doesn’t reply. For a moment, Cole considers repeating himself, in case Jay hadn’t heard him, before realising Jay’s looking at his wrist.  
“Cole?”  
“Yeah?”  
“No, I mean... your wrist says Cole.”  
Cole withdraws his hand quickly, glancing at his word. Indeed. It’s changed.  
“O-oh.”  
“You gonna meet ‘em today?”  
He’s unsure what to say.

Jay tilts his head as Cole stares at his wrist. He looks... scared, in all honesty.  
“Hey. It’s okay! I’m sure your soulmate’s gonna love you. But you should probably go, if you’re wanna have any chance of finding ‘em.”  
Cole shakes his head. “No. No, it’s okay.”  
“C’mon Rocky, you don’t have to stick with me out of guilt. I’m fine. Really. Go!”  
“It’s nothing to do with guilt! I just like making sure you’re okay.”  
“Well, you’ve given me a massage, we’ve had a good talk, and I’m alright, so go, go, you need to meet your perfect match, you can just come back and tell me about them later.” Jay tuts as Cole doesn’t move. “Fine. I’ll just push you.”  
“Huh?”  
Jay stands and shoves Cole towards the door. “Don’t be an idiot! Look, you’re - wait, why does it say ‘cry’ now?”  
It’s really interesting, seeing Cole’s wrist spasm between ‘Cole’ and ‘cry’, flickering constantly between the two. He didn’t realise words change.  
Cole looks away, not responding.  
“Dude?”  
He takes a deep breath, and finally meets Jay’s eyes.  
“I’ve already met my soulmate. Which is why I don’t want to leave.”  
It takes a moment to fully understand what he’s saying, but when it comes together, Jay can only stare in silence.

The look on Jay’s face is horrible. Like he’s so shocked that he’s been given a soulmate so shitty. Cole knew he shouldn’t have said anything, knew the moment the words left his mouth.  
Slowly, Jay looks at his own wrist.  
Cole can’t see it from where he’s standing, but it makes Jay run a shaky hand through his hair, before gulping quietly.  
“Sorry. I - if you want, I can go.” He’s kicking himself, will be for ages, but he doesn’t want to make Jay uncomfortable.  
“No. No, it’s okay.”  
Jay looks at him for a long time. “How long have you known?”  
“Over a year.” He’s mumbling, and if Jay’s squint is anything to go by, he should be louder. Instead he switches back to signing.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jay’s signs back.  
“I was scared. I didn’t want to disappoint you.”  
“Idiot. I could never be disappointed with this. You’re great.”  
“Oh.” Cole says that out loud, and Jay must’ve heard, because he laughs.  
“C’mere loser.” Jay smiles, beckoning him. “Show me why my wrist says ‘kiss’.”  
Of course Cole obliges, and it’s perfect, the way his hand presses against Jay’s cheek, the soft touch of their lips, the gentle way Jay moves their foreheads together.  
“You sure you’re okay with this?” Cole mumbles, asking even though it feels so, so right to be holding Jay like this, like it’s something meant to be.  
“Obviously! Who wouldn’t be? Although... I do prefer it that it’s just me who gets this privilege.”  
“Of course. Only you.” Cole kisses him again. “I’m gonna become a sign language professional. Then we can talk all the time, without worrying about- yknow.”  
“You better give me a massage everyday too. My back hasn’t felt this relaxed in months.” Jay’s joking, but Cole takes it seriously.  
“Every morning and every night.”  
Jay rolls his eyes, and he leans against Cole’s shoulder.  
“You came in because it said ‘cry’ originally... How long you been looking out for me like that?”  
“A while. I care about you dumbass. Not just because you’re my soulmate, you’re my best friend, and you deserve support.”  
“Aw. Nerd.” Jay pecks Cole’s cheek. “But seriously. Thank you. I’m here to support you too.”


End file.
